


Arms

by searchthemindpalace



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Brief sightings of other characters, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, a bit of violence, and some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchthemindpalace/pseuds/searchthemindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You put your arms around me, and I'm home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a lot of firsts for me:
> 
> 1) First fic written in about 4 years  
> 2) First fic in this fandom  
> 3) First slash-y fic in like 6 years
> 
> Also, this is un-beta'd, so all the errors are mine. I also can't write action to save my life. Sorry if this sucks, but maybe someone will like it!
> 
> Inspired by "Arms" by Christina Perri

\---

_I never thought_  
 _That you would be the one to hold my heart_  
 _But you came around_  
 _And you knocked me off the ground from the start_

\---

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Today was not going well.

Triple murder with zero suspects, Detective Paul being a prick, and an MX had attempted to give him a lecture on his “inappropriate and unprofessional behavior while attending a crime scene”. And this was all before noon.

“Paul, as much as I would love to hear you and your bot’s collective theory about our suspect,” John said, leveling an annoyed glance at the two figures across the room, “I have actual police work to do.”

John stood from his desk and walked out the room, a headache clawing its way towards his left temple. He walked down the hallway and headed down to Ruby’s lab, barging in the room without warning.

“Are you fixed yet? We need to get back to work,” John said in the direction of the lab table where his partner was lying.

“Hey John, I’m feeling much better, thanks for asking,” Dorian said cheerily, sitting up and swinging his legs off the table. John rolled his eyes, ignoring the strange feeling in his gut when the android flashed him a teasing smile.

Ever since he and Dorian had become partners, John had begrudgingly begun to like the android. He was a hell of a cop, and didn’t spout off statistical bullshit like the MX’s. Dorian had a way with talking to the people they brought into the station, and even though John wouldn’t consciously admit it, Dorian’s gentle prodding got them a lot further than his bristly tough-cop act did. The MX's could yak at him all day about their perceived flaws of the android, but John thought Dorian was just… _fine._

Dorian shook his head, clearing out the thoughts buzzing around.

“Earth to John,” Dorian said, a smirk on his face. “Where’d you go, man?”

John waved him off. “Nowhere, I’m fine. Let’s go talk to the husbands of the victims.”

“And you needed me? But John, think of all the practice you would have gotten with your people skills.”

“Oh, very funny. What, did Rudy stick a comedy chip in you while he was fixing you up?”

“Nope—this is just my natural charm.”

Dorian flashed another grin at John, sending another roll of something through his abdomen. John shook his head and turned to walk out of the lab.

“Come on then, let’s see if that charm of yours can actually work to our advantage.”

\---

_The world is coming down_  
 _And I can’t find a reason to be loved_  
 _I never wanna leave you_  
 _But I can’t make you bleed if I’m alone_

\---

It took the precinct a week to eventually nail down the murderer, and John was ready to get back to his place and recover. After a long footchase and a rough physical encounter, he needed a shower and his bed. Rubbing his aching neck, John stood from his desk, grabbed his keys, and went to leave. However, as he walked down the hallway, he realized he was not the last person left in the precinct.

John peered through the glass doors into one of the many meeting rooms in the building and saw Dorian sitting on the edge of the long table, eyes fixed on the large projection screen in front of him. John immediately recognized the various videos as footage of Danika. 

It had been over two weeks since Danika had gone on her sacrificial rampage. Flashes of the XRN’s face flew in and out of multiple shots. Gunfire and the sound of punches echoed behind the glass, and John stepped forward without realizing, causing the doors to slide open in front of him.

Dorian turned towards him, a look of surprise on his face. He paused the videos, allowing a moment of silence to fill the space between them.

“I didn't realize you were still here, John,” said Dorian. His voice was quiet, solemn.

“Why didn't you go home with Rudy?” John asked. “He left hours ago.”

Dorian shrugged. “You’re not the only one who likes to be alone sometimes.”

John took a step and leaned against the table next to Dorian, arms crossed across his chest. He looked up at the screen and back at the android.

“You’re not her, Dorian. You’re different. You’re—“

Mine.

“—you.”

“Who says I won’t turn into that, John? What if one day, I ‘malfunction’? What if something inside me crashes or breaks? I—“ Dorian cuts off, bringing his fist down onto the table in frustration, leaving a dent in the metal.

“I could hurt people,” Dorian said quietly, looking at John. “People I care about.”

John reached out and swiped the screen clear, leaving them in the dark, the lights on Dorian’s face giving off their blue glow.

“Yeah, well I’m not gonna let that happen,” John replied.

“What if they decommission me again?” Dorian asked.

John looked straight into his blazing eyes.

“Over my dead body.”

\---

_How many times will you let me_  
 _Change my mind and turn around?_  
 _I can’t decide if I’ll let you_  
 _Save my life or if I’ll drown_

\---

“Goddammit!”

Dorian heard John’s pained cry come from the other side of the room. The android attempted to look out from the wall he was hiding behind, but immediately had to duck back as a bullet flew towards his head. 

They had been investigating a lead at a suspected Syndicate hideout, not knowing that the organization had taken steps to protect the semi-underground bunker. This protection came in the form of a motion-triggered firearm, the smallest movement causing it to fire.

“Are you OK, John?” Dorian yelled.

“Peachy,” John shouted back. Dorian heard the sarcasm in his voice and frowned. A quick bio scan confirmed that John was, indeed, hurt.

“John, try not to move. You have a cracked rib,” Dorian yelled.

“Yeah, not moving is the plan right now,” John replied, and Dorian could hear his labored breathing.

Dorian bent down and picked up a piece of broken wall, tossing it out to set off the gun. It flew into pieces, but Dorian was able to see the trajectory of the bullet and calculated where in the room it was located. Bracing himself, he ducked out and charged at the gun, firing towards it. It took five rounds to destroy it.

Dorian fell to his knees and looked down at his body, purple dripping from multiple bullet holes. He could sense the beginning of a shutdown, but he pushed past the error messages shooting through his body and crawled over to John.

He was propped up behind his makeshift cover, an overturned steel table with his head tilted back and eyes closed. Dorian reached his partner and put a hand on his shoulder.

“C-c-come on, John. Keep-p-p your eyes open until b-b-backup g-g-gets here,” Dorian stuttered, his speech processor beginning to crash.

John opened his eyes at the sound of Dorian’s hitched voice, and once he saw the bullet holes, he shook his head.

“I don’t have enough gum to fix all that,” he huffed, wincing noticeably. Dorian smiled, lights dancing frantically down the side of his gashed face.

“Didn't have to do that, ya know. Could have just waited for the others to get here. Could have snuck out, saved yourself the trouble,” John continued, panting.

“You’re m-m-my partner, John-n-n,” said Dorian, and shifted so they were shoulder-to-shoulder. “I’m n-n-not leaving.”

“Good.”

They held each other up as the sirens came to their rescue.

\---

_I hope that you see right_  
 _Through my walls_  
 _I hope that you catch me_  
 _‘Cause I’m already falling_

\---

_“I don’t get it, John! The MX’s are here to help us! That’s what they’re built for! For once in your life, you should just shut up and listen to them,” Paul yelled, but John just rolled his eyes._

_“I refuse to listen to something that is basically a calculator with a mouth. All those bots can do right is someone’s math homework. My methods work just fine,” John said. Dorian grinned._

_“Your ‘method’ is trusting in a robot that is one frayed wire from shooting up the place! Why are you so attached to something that could kill you, Kennex? None of us are safe when he eventually b—“_

_John’s fist connected with Paul’s nose as the grin fell from Dorian’s face._

_“DETECTIVES!” Maldonaldo yelled from her office, standing and making her way out the door and into the open area._

_As Detective Paul attempted to staunch the blood pouring from his nose, Maldonaldo yanked John away from the man._

_“Out. Now. You’re done for the day,” she said._

_John didn’t say a word. He stalked out of the room, knuckles still covered in blood. He passed Dorian on the way out, and the android reached out a hand to grab his arm, stopping him._

_“John, you didn’t—“_

_John cut him off with a gruff “Leave me alone”, yanked his arm from Dorian’s grasp, and went down the hall._

_Sad cerulean eyes followed him until he turned the corner and disappeared._

That had been hours ago; night had fallen by that point. Dorian had managed to avoid talking to Detective Paul for the rest of the day, though he imagined it was a mutual attempt. After he had been dismissed for the day, Dorian went to look for John. After picking up the GPS from his cellphone, he began making his way to the seedier part of town.

Dorian made it to the bar from which John’s signal was coming. He slowly made it through the crowd, not acknowledging the glances being thrown his way. They ranged from confused to interested to…definitely _not_ interested. John was seated at the bar, staring blankly into a half-full glass of some kind of alcohol. He didn’t acknowledge Dorian’s presence until the android moved the glass out of John’s reach.

“Hey, what’re you doin’? Thas’ mine,” John slurred, reaching out for the glass and failing.

“John, how long have you been here?” asked Dorian.

“When’d Mal’nado kick me out?” John asked. Dorian shook his head.

“Come on, man. Let’s get you home,” he said, wrapping an arm around John’s midsection to help support him.

“G’off me, man! I don’t need your ‘elp!” John said, struggling to get out of Dorian’s grasp. By this point, more than a few patrons had taken notice of the two. Bracing himself, Dorian lifted John from the stool and nearly dragged the inebriated man out of the building. John struggled all the way out to the curb where his car was parked.

“Where’re the keys?” John asked aloud, patting at his pockets with clumsy hands.

“I took them and I am driving you home,” Dorian replied, opening the passenger side door and forcing John into the seat.

“’m not a kid, Dorian. I can take care of m’self,” John said, trying to get out of the car. Dorian shut the door quickly and locked it.

“Nobody needs to get hurt because of your intoxication,” Dorian said, getting into the driver’s seat and starting the car.

“Whatever,” John muttered, leaning his face against the window. Dorian noticed his heart rate beginning to slow, indicating the man was on the verge of passing out.

“Why did you have to punch Detective Paul? Maldonado nearly suspended you for it.”

“Was bein’ a prick.”

“He didn't directly say anything derogatory towards y—“

“Said shit ‘bout you.”

“He also said you’re ‘attached’ to me.”

“I’m not attached to anything,” John retorted loudly, opening his eyes to glare at Dorian. “Or anyone.” Dorian sighed.

“I know, John.”

They drove in silence the rest of the way to John’s apartment, John’s soft snores and mumbles punctuating the air. Once they arrived at John’s apartment forty-five minutes later, Dorian shook John’s shoulder.

“Hey man, you’re home. Come on,” he said softly, and John opened his eyes blearily.

“Hmmph?” John grunted. He blinked a few times before dropping his head back down into the window.

Dorian sighed and got out of the car. He walked around and opened the passenger door, catching John as he nearly fell out of the seat.

“Whoa, what’re you doin’?” John asked, sleep rough in his voice.

“Helping, John. I’m just helping you,” Dorian said. He slid his arm back around John and heaved him out, shutting the door. Together, they made their way into the elevator and took it up the three floors to John’s apartment.

Dorian unlocked the door and swung it open, made his way down a hallway, and found the door leading into John’s bedroom. The room, much like the rest of the apartment, had no personal touches, no photographs. The bed was large, but unmade. 

_Meant for a couple_ , Dorian thought.

There was a desk, a side table, and a closet. There were no pictures of anyone. No friends, no family. It was a very lonely place.

Dorian laid John down on the bed and pulled the covers up as best he could. He turned to leave when he heard a faint, “Dorian.”

The android turned back around and looked down at John, who was squinting up at him in the dark.

“Do you think I’m… _attached_ to you?” John asked quietly, sounding a bit more lucid.

Dorian gave a sad grin and pulled the chair from John’s desk next to the bed, taking a seat.

“We’re partners, John. We look out for each other,” Dorian said. He paused and continued, “But I also consider you a friend.”

“You said you liked me,” John said.

“I do, John. I think you’re a good person.” Dorian hesitated. “I think you shy away from personal connections due to the betrayal from Anna. It’s a natural instinct to protect yourself.” John was silent for a few moments, taking in Dorian’s swift analysis of him. The android kept a steady gaze on the man, gauging John’s response.

John thought back to the past few months. He had isolated himself from nearly everyone after he had awoken from his coma. His life was hectic, his job was demanding. The last thing he needed was someone to be emotionally responsible for. Someone to disappoint.

But after Dorian became his partner, things changed. Up until tonight, John had been drinking less. He hadn't gone back to the Recollectionist. He had managed to keep up a genial rapport with Stahl and Maldonaldo. He even found Rudy tolerable.

Dorian took his jokes in stride. He wasn't afraid to be honest, to indulge in his sense of humor, and to give it right back like lightening. Dorian had his back, and Dorian had gained John’s trust. After all, he couldn't think of another person who he’d let drag him out of a bar, let alone anyone else who would volunteer to do so—besides Dorian.

“Fuck,” John whispered as everything dawned on him at once.

“John?” Dorian asked, concern flitting across his face. John looked up at him, at those eyes that could take him apart and see everything John tried to hide, tried to hold back for fear of the inevitable leaving, the stress, the _I can’t handle this_. The eyes that always told him, _It’s okay, I’ve got you, you’re going to be fine_. He took a deep breath—to hell with it.

“I…I don’t… _do_ feelings very well, Dorian. I don’t let just anyone into my life. I’m fucked up and broken and I never thought I could look in a mirror and be fine with what I saw, but you…”John trailed off, swallowed, and pushed on, “you make it easier to live with myself, because there has to be something that is worth trying to protect.”

“It’s my job to protect you, John,” Dorian said. Those glowing eyes were rapidly scanning John’s face, and John could tell the android was holding something back. Something he needed to hear.

“Is that the only reason that you do?” John asked.

Dorian drew his lips into a line.

“No, John. I—“ A beat of silence. “I care about you. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. You are…my reason for living.”

John’s eyes widened as the double meaning of Dorian’s words flew around his brain. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. Dorian looked so human in that moment, the emotion clear on his face. The blue lights streaked down his cheek, and John reached out his hand to skim his fingertips down after them. He swallowed and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Dorian’s, feather-light and questioning.

Dorian blinked, a look shifting between shock and happiness evident on his face, the blue lights dancing a frantic pace down his temple. He stared at John, waiting, not wanting to push until John said—

“I like you, too,” John whispered, a small smirk on his face.

Dorian beamed at the man, took John’s face in his hands, and kissed him.

John slid his arms around Dorian, and let the sparks turn to flame.

\---

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I’ve never opened up  
I’ve never truly loved ‘til you_

\---

Dorian didn't sleep, but John definitely needed to, and he didn't mind waiting for the other man to wake up.

Dorian was sitting up with John’s head against his chest. He had fallen asleep between the kisses and caresses and low-toned conversation. Dorian gently threaded his fingers through John’s hair and grinned when John began to wake up, letting out a small groan.

“Good morning, John,” said Dorian as John shifted closer to him.

“Why are you a morning person?” John mumbled, wrapping his arms tighter around his partner. “It’s annoying.”

“One of us has to be, and considering it’s past noon and you are just waking up, the duty falls to me automatically,” Dorian replied, a teasing tone in his voice.

“Smart ass.”

“I believe the phrase is ‘Takes one to know one.’”

John rolled his eyes and sat up, stretching out his joints. Dorian observed him quietly, making John a bit anxious.

“What?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dorian leaned forward and brushed his lips against John’s stubble-covered jaw.

“You’re beautiful, John.”

John was silent as Dorian stood from the bed.

“Do you mind if we stop by Rudy’s apartment today? I’m a bit low on charge,” Dorian said, and John shook his head to regain his focus.

“Yeah sure, let me just—“ John stopped, then smiled. “Actually, I have a better idea.”

\---

_I’ll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I’m home_

\---

John wiped his brow as he and Dorian sat back from their work, looking up at Dorian’s newly installed charge pod. They had gone to Rudy’s, and when John had suggested moving it, Rudy had given him a knowing smile and a list of detailed instructions.

“I appreciate this a lot, John,” Dorian said, standing up with John to look over their handiwork. John moved closer to Dorian, crossing his arms.

“Consider yourself living here,” John said, bumping his shoulder against Dorian’s. “But don’t think you get a free ride. You gotta pull your weight around here.”

Dorian looked over at the man, confused. “What do I need to do, John?”

John smirked. “Can you download cookbooks? Because I can’t cook for shit, and I’m tired of takeout.”

Dorian laughed, and John’s face broke into a smile.

One day, maybe there would be a picture or two of them in the apartment. Maybe holidays would be spent together, instead of alone. And maybe, they could be each other’s long after they stopped being just partners.

But today was Saturday, and they were going to learn how to make soup.

And that was enough.

\---

_You put your arms around me, and I’m home._

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also pretending the Recollectionist scene didn't happen last night.


End file.
